


First Kiss

by KrastBannert



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I Tried, Music, Slow Dancing, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrastBannert/pseuds/KrastBannert
Summary: Petra and Sig go to a Christkindlmarkt (Christmas Market) in the streets of the Last City; Petra is nervous, and Sig does his best to help guide her through. By the end of the night, their relationship has gone somewhere neither expected, butbothwant.





	First Kiss

# First Kiss

## 

“Celebrate. You’ve earned it.” – Festive Winter Warlock Bond

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Nervous?” 

The slender Awoken looked up at him with a questioning glare. Sig knew she wasn’t _truly_ angry, more just miffed that someone actually _noticed_ her anxiety. He had noticed quite a few things about the Awoken in the year or so since she’d first arrived. That happened when you had a found someone attractive, and…well, Sig had admitted to himself within a month of talking to her that he had, for lack of better words, a crush. He didn’t understand the woman’s ‘bloodthirsty’ reputation. Well, he did, but he disagreed with it. 

“You’re rubbing the spot where your holster normally is. I’ve seen you do it before.” 

One of Petra’s eyebrows rose.” Watching me, are you?” 

Sig could only shrug.” I thought it was customary for a man to watch out for the woman he’s escorting in unfamiliar territory. You know, chivalry and all that.” Petra stared at him a moment before smiling and gave him a little wink. He smiled; as they walked along, he noticed she’d stopped fingering her belt. _Good_. 

They walked a little before Petra pulled Sig aside. Letting out a sigh, she brushed a stray lock of purple hair out of her face.“ Yes, Siegfried, I am nervous. It’s because I’m…I’m unfamiliar with the customs. And the Reef is…much more conservative than this.” She made a sweeping gesture out to the noisy, decorated streets; loaded with vendors, musicians, Guardians, and citizens, the streets were crowded, noisy. Sig loved it, personally, especially the decorations; trees dotted with ornaments and lights, stars and wreaths hung everywhere. 

After a moment, she quietly added, “And I don’t want to step on any more toes than I have previously.” 

_Ah. There it is._

“Well…how about we just start with seeing the sights?” Sig kept his voice calm and gentle, extending his elbow outward to take her arm. Admittedly a bit of a risk – they’d never discussed their relationship, as close as they’d come to be over the course of the past year. 

A man could hope, though. A man could hope. 

Surprisingly, she didn’t actually hesitate before looping her arm through his. It was the first time they’d touched other than the handshakes, a couple high fives. Oh, and there was _one_ elated hug after running a strike that had been emotionally and physically taxing for all involved. The feeling was…interesting. Not entirely what he’d expected. He could feel his heart beating just a tad faster, just for a moment, before it settled again, and he simply felt… _right_. 

He pulled her along through some of the less-populated streets, explaining the basic customs of the Dawning as they traveled to the main square. Stopping at a stall just off the square, he pressed a large, steaming mug of _glühwein_ into her hands. She glanced down at the deep red liquid, then up at him, eyes narrowed. 

“And this is would be…?” 

“ _Glühwein_. A traditional spiced wine,” he answered, taking a deep sip from his own mug. The hot alcohol burned its way down his throat, and Sig savored the warmth he could feel starting to spread. He heard her try a drink, and she let out a satisfied sound. He smiled, licking his lips as he looked back down at her. 

“It is…adequate.” she announced, swishing her drink around before suddenly tilting it up and gulping down the rest. She wiped a hand on her sleeve as Sig chuckled into his own mug. 

“I believe your statement is what a lawyer would call ‘bullshit’.” A smile cracked Petra’s face. She smiled easily, compared to other Reef-born Awoken; he liked that about her. 

“Alright, yes, that was _bullshit_ , as _some_ prefer to say. It’s _excellent_.” 

Sig chuckled, buying another mug for each of them before gesturing to move on. Slowly, as the _glühwein_ flowed, and they wandered into Guardians they knew, Sig gratefully noticed that Petra was loosening up. _Good thing, too_ , Sig thought, glancing up at the sky. The sun had set some hours ago, and the stars above began to twinkle. 

The spotlights that normally shined on the Traveler slowly faded away to nothing. Streetlights activated, this time, on this one night of the year, coded to cast a warm, orangish glow. It…was romantic. 

His ears perked up as he heard a light piano melody begin to drift through the air. Downing the last of his _glühwein_ – was it his fifth? Or his eighth? He’d lost count – he set the mug on a nearby table and stepped away from Petra. The Awoken peered at him, an eyebrow raised. As afternoon wore on into evening, they had abandoned caution, and entwined their hands together. This was the first moment Sig had actually dropped her hand. 

He bowed lightly, hand extended forwards invitingly. 

“May I have this dance, milady?” 

The Awoken stared at him for a moment before she chuckled, and extended her hand, fingers lacing through his. An electric tingle raced up his arm.” I was _waiting_ for you to ask.” 

Sig rolled his eyes as he pulled her out onto the square itself, snow beginning to dust down over them. City folk and Guardians alike were out there, moving slowly with the music. He pulled Petra close, experimentally setting his hands on her waist. 

He almost missed it, but he didn’t; her breath hitched sharply, and his eyes flicked back up to hers. Had he overstepped his bounds? Instead of pulling away, she nodded her permission, her acceptance. She slowly put first one hand, then another on his shoulders, as if afraid to grip him. Was she blushing? It must have been the alcohol; after all, the Queen’s Emissary _never_ blushed. 

“What song is this?” her voice came out quiet, as if afraid to speak over the song. Sig began guiding her in a slow, gentle dance, before he spoke. 

“If memory serves, it’s a pre-Golden Age song, called ‘Christmas Lights’, I think. No one knows who made it, that’s been lost to time.” 

Petra nodded gently, the ghost of a smile crossing her face.” It’s a lovely song.” _Just like you._

“That it is,” he replied simply, feeling his heart begin to thud harder. He glanced away for a moment, feeling his cheeks begin to heat as the piano sped up. Sig gave it a moment’s thought before throwing caution to the wind, and beginning to increase their pace, and complicate their dancing. Petra responded in kind. 

She kept a hand on Sig’s shoulder, linking the other with one of his as they spun around. It seemed that all was vanishing as they danced, a slow, intricate little waltz of their own, spontaneous invention amidst the twinkling snowflakes. He slowed their dance down along with the song, breathing hard as the piano calmed. It could have just been his imagination, but he swore that Petra was closer to him. He must have had too much _glühwein_. 

He unlaced his fingers from hers, returning his hand to her waist. Her arms returned to his shoulders; she looked up at him, this time an actual, true nervous light in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow; in the past year, he’d seen her look nervous once, _maybe_ twice. If that. The nervous look was replaced by icy determination, and her arms laced tight around his neck as the next song started. 

Petra let out a deep, satisfied sigh, and he felt his heart skip a beat, as if it had to slap itself to check that this was not, in fact, a dream. She pulled herself closer to him, resting the weight of her head on his shoulder. _Alright, maybe she_ had _been blushing_. 

“And what is the name of this song, pray tell?” She murmured gently, moving her arms down to what he could only guess was a more comfortable position. Sig could feel her fingers clutching at the long-sleeve shirt under his trench coat. His voice took a moment to find itself, and when it did finally come out, it was hoarse. 

“It’s…I think it’s called ‘Promises to Keep.” 

“It’s…interesting,” she murmured, head cocked to the side.” What are they speaking of?” 

“An ancient holiday. Christmas.” 

“’Christmas’? The name is…familiar, but I’m afraid I don’t know much of it.” 

He had to pause a moment as an expression he’d never seen on her before etched itself into her sharp features. It made him gulp, nervously; he was a soldier, a _veteran_ , why was he so damn nervous? 

He knew exactly why. 

”Christmas is…special. It’s about being kind, to each other, to every person you meet. It’s…about making memories and sharing gifts and food.” 

He paused a moment to breath; Traveler, why was this woman turning him into a twelve-year-old? He forged onwards.” But, really, it’s…the biggest part, is spending time with, uh…with…” 

“Spending time with…?” she questioned lightly, bright blue orbs glinting up at him. 

“…with the people you love,” he breathed. 

“…I see.” She had hesitated, before speaking. Just for a moment.” I…think I could get used to holidays like that. Like this.” 

“They are…very special,” he agreed. 

“I believe that…next year, I would…appreciate an escort again,” she requested. 

He gazed down at her, a smile slowly spreading across his lips, one that Petra returned. Sig found himself mesmerized by the swirling patterns in her skin, tiny little auroras floating around her eyes and nose, strong and vibrant, mixing with the falling snow, twinkling in the low light. And her eyes…they’d always brought to mind ice, before, but now, looking at them…he was wrong. No, they were more like sapphires; a rich, clear electric blue of the most perfect polished gemstones. Full of…was that admiration? Or…no…it was something _else_ … 

Mesmerized, Sig lowered his head down. Slowly, very slowly, like approaching a cornered, frightened animal. Finally, after an eternity, he felt his lips brush against hers. Just a simple, chaste little brush of the lips. They stood there for a split second, lips barely touching, eyes slowly widening as they realized what was happening. They pulled away slightly, frozen in place as they stared – bright sapphire into cool slate – their breath coalescing in pearly white clouds. 

The auroras in her skin danced like lightning as he palmed her cheek; her skin was soft, yet rough at the same time, like a velvety leaf in the springtime. Sig ran an arm against her back, closing the last of the little gap between them. She let out an excited little gasp as she was pulled closer, their foreheads bumping together. 

Sig nearly groaned as Petra carefully pressed her soft, pliant lips against his. 

The kiss was strong, forceful, yet somehow gentle and patient. Full of passion, a hint of deep, desirous _want_ buried somewhere in it. She tasted of honey and cinnamon, a hint of strong spices and alcohol. He pressed on a little more confidently, rewarded with a deep moan from the Awoken woman, as he poured his admiration, his respect, and his love into this single moment. He could feel her doing much the same as their lips ran together again. 

It was _everything_ he’d ever wanted, ever hoped for, and _more_. 

The snow kept falling, a newborn galaxy twinkling brightly around them in the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Romance. Never been good at it. But I tried! So enjoy.
> 
> -Krast


End file.
